


"Please Don't Leave Me"

by AgentCarter15



Series: Peggysous Collection [2]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3406388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentCarter15/pseuds/AgentCarter15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy and Daniel get in a firefight</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Please Don't Leave Me"

Peggy quickly darted out from behind the corner, firing rapid shots at the men who had engaged her and Agent Sousa in a firefight. She quickly took cover again, but not before seeing two of the four men fall to her bullets. She heard a third cry out and she smiled grimly. She darted out again, firing four more shots, emptying her gun in the process. She wondered why there were still two men standing, but dismissed the thought as both went down. Daniel’s shot must have simply wounded the man. She turned to where she had last seen Daniel, a jab at his marksmanship on her lips. The gentle tease quickly turned to a cry of horror as she noticed Daniel’s still form lying facedown on the concrete. She ran toward him, and she realized now why there had still been two men standing. The cry of pain had come from Daniel. She threw herself down beside him, and gently turned him into his back. A strangled sob escaped her when her eyes fell on his pale face, on the dark red blooming across his chest. She cradled his face in her hands, blinking desperately to quell the tears filling her eyes. “Daniel. Daniel!! Please! Daniel, please wake up!! Please be alright!” She choked back another sob, pulling Daniel’s head into her lap. She leaned her forehead to his. The tears fell freely from her eyes now, splashing gently onto Daniel’s cheeks. “Please Daniel. Please don’t leave me. I - I love you!” she whispered softly. “I could never leave you, Peggy”. Peggy jerked her head up in shock. “Daniel!! You’re alive!!” she cried gleefully. Then her eyes widened in shock. “You heard me?” she whispered, horrified. Daniel chuckled softly, then grimaced as the action caused a wave of pain to flood through his body. “Yeah. Yeah I heard you, Peggy. And I gotta say, I never expected that kind of sentiment from you,” he responded dryly. Peggy couldn’t help it. She flung her arms around him, laughing through her tears. Daniel grunted, then slowly wrapped his uninjured arm around her. He turned his head a fraction, and slowly whispered in her ear, “I love you, too.”


End file.
